The Prince's Daughter
by Jaci Jakson
Summary: At the Department of Mysteries, a curse hits Hermione that can only be used by a blood relative revealing her true parentage. Angry to find out her whole life is a lie, she begins to seek out the answers from those she thought she'd never speak to or even be able to trust. I'm not very good at summaries, but please R&R! Eventual Dramione. Rated M to be safe.
1. Prologue

**The Prince's Daughter**

 _"Being deeply loved gives you strength;_

 _loving deeply gives you courage"_

 _-Lao Tzu_

 **Prologue**

November 7, 1981

The little girl sleeps soundly on his shoulder as he walks in the night to the house on Heathgate. It's the hardest thing he's ever had to do, but after his first love's death, he worried for her safety. The wizarding world isn't a safe place for someone so young and he doesn't want her carrying a horrible reputation due to his part in this past war, even if he has had all his charges cleared by the wizengamot.

Out of the corner of his eye, he catches movement before a cat appears on the porch of he's going and he smirks to himself at its inability to stay away for long. Even when he'd been scoping the area out earlier this week, it's in the same spot it was then. Upon reaching his destination, he pulls out his want and conjures a pillow before laying the child down and draping the black blanket that he'd carried her in over her. He then sets down the bag of important paperwork against her back pinning a note on it with instructions and casts a warming spell on the blanket. The cat cautiously moves onto the pillow so it doesn't disturb the sleeping form and looks up at him with its hazel eyes in bittersweet emotion. He pets its head twice, places a kiss on the child's temple affectionately, and turns his attention to the feline.

"Watch over her for us, my darling," his deep baritone voice whispers. He brushes the little girl's ringlet away from her face and allows his thumb to caress her cheek, "Good luck my sweet Natasha," he murmurs before turning to the pair of them and saying, "I shall see you in nine years."

He stands and rights his robes before disillusioning himself and ringing the doorbell. He moves to a nearby tree, watching to make sure someone came to open it and find her. He doesn't have to wait long for from the entrance's windows, he sees a light come on and a woman of about twenty-five in an ankle length flannel robe open the door. Her hair is a warm brown and long in a braid. She peers down gasping, startled to see the sleeping form on her porch and covers her mouth before spotting the note he'd left for her to find.

The cat goes up to her; rubbing against her leg as she bends down to read it while petting the feline.

"Okay," she whispers, "you both may stay," and she picks up the child and everything with her before going inside, shutting the door and locking it. He continues to watch until all the lights are off and he lets out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding before disapparating to Hogwarts in his private quarters.

* * *

 **AN- Hey guys, I know it's been forever since I've posted anything! And I'm sorry; all I can say is that I've had no inspiration what so ever. For this story, it's going to get dark at times, and it will shift between past and present which will be labeled at the beginning of each chapter with years. I do hope you enjoyed this first chapter even though it wasn't very long.**


	2. Chapter One

**AN:** Ohmigosh! I cannot believe the turnout on how many of you have followed and/or favorited this story! Five Reviews on just a prologue: you guys are amazing! It's inspiring to know that this is something a lot are interested in, and I want nothing more than to please all of you with this.

A special thanks to

 **Disclaimer** **:** JK Rowling owns all but four of these wonderfully crafted characters. A Lot of this chapter is from the Sorcerer's Stone but is just written from a different character's perspective. This will happen quite frequently as major differences in the time line of the books don't begin to happen until around 4th or 5th year.

 **Music Selections:** Both of these are composed by the artist **Peter Gundry** and are called _The Coven,_ _The Awakening_ and _Forever and Never_. In fact, most of the selections will probably be different pieces by him.

Now on to the story ;) **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter One:**

 _"_ _Follow your passion. It will_

 _lead you to your purpose."_

 _-Oprah Winfrey_

About Nine Years Later

September 1, 1991

The boats reach the shore from the black lake and she carefully maneuvers herself out before they are all lead to an oak front door by the tall man with dark hair and a beard who knocked three times on the castle door. The door swings open at once and they are all greeted by the familiar face of Professor McGonagall (dressed in the same emerald green colored robes she'd seen her in when she had come to take her supply shopping in Diagon Alley) standing there with a stern no-nonsense expression.

"The firs' years, Professor McGonagall," the man says.

"Thank you, Hagrid. I will take them from here," she says and pulls the door wide.

Her first look of the interior of the magnificent is of the flaming torches lighting the way, a ceiling too high to make out, and the breath taking marble staircase facing them leading to the upper floors. Instead of taking them up the steps, they follow the professor across the flagged stone floor. She hears the drone of what sounds is probably hundreds of voices from a doorway to the right— _the rest of the school must already be here_ , she thought—but Professor McGonagall leads them into a small, empty chamber off the hall. They crowd in; standing closer together than they usually would've done, peering about nervously.

Turning around to face them, Professor McGonagall gives them all a brief welcoming smile before saying, "Welcome to Hogwarts. The start-of-term banquet will begin shortly, but before you take your seats in the Great Hall, you will be sorted into your houses. The Sorting is very important, because while you are here, your house will be like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your house, sleep in your house dormitory, and spend free time in your house common room.

"The four houses are called Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin. Each house has its own noble history and each has produced outstanding witches and wizards. While you are at Hogwarts, your triumphs will earn your house points, while any rule breaking will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honor. I hope each of you will be a credit to whichever house becomes yours.

"The Sorting Ceremony will take place in a few minutes in front of the school. I suggest you all smarten yourselves up as much as you can while you are waiting."

Professor McGonagall's eyes linger for a moment on Neville's cloak, which is fastened under his left ear, and the show off ginger's smudged nose. The dark haired boy with rounded glasses nervously tried to flatten his impossibly messy hair as her gaze passes his before saying, "I shall return when we are ready for you. Please wait quietly." And with this said, she leaves the chamber.

"How exactly do the sort us?" she hears the dark haired boy ask the ginger. A question even she wants to know the answer to herself but had no idea who to ask.

"Some sort of test, I think. Fred said it hurt a lot, but I think he was joking," he replies. At this, she sees the poor boy pale terrified at what his new acquaintance has said. She, however, begins wondering which spells she will need that she's learned.

What happens next makes her gasp and jump while several others scream.

"What the-"

The people around her gasp and she covers her mouth in shock as about twenty ghosts stream through the back wall. Pearly-white and slightly translucent, they glide across the room talking to one another and hardly glancing at them. They actually seem to be arguing. What looks like a fat little monk is saying: "Forgive and forget, I say, we ought to give him a second chance—"

"My dear Friar, haven't we given Peeves all the chances he deserves? He gives all a bad name and you know, he's not really even a ghost—I say, what are you all doing here?"

A ghost wearing a ruff and tights has suddenly taken notice of them, but nobody answers.

"New students!" exclaims the Fat Friar smiling at them all, "About to be sorted, I suppose?" As a few people around her nodded mutely in reply.

"Hope to see you in Hufflepuff," says the Friar, "My old house, you know."

"Move along now," says the sharp voice of Professor McGonagall from behind them, "The Sorting Ceremony's about to start," as one by one, the ghosts float away through the opposite wall. "Now, form a line, and follow me," she tells them.

Feeling a bit jittery at the idea of going into a test unprepared, she crosses her fingers, as she gets in line behind a girl with long honey blonde hair, and another girl with chestnut brown hair gets behind her as they follow the Professor through the doors and into the Great Hall. At their entrance, everyone is silent including herself as she lets her eyes wander around the room and at the two tables to each of her sides. She glances at the ceiling and being the ever-studious person, read about how it's been bewitched to look like the sky outside in her book: _Hogwarts, A History_. Although, to her eyes, she can't quite wrap her mind around how someone came up the spell. When she looks to the front of the hall, she watches as Professor McGonagall silently places a four-legged stool before them and sets a patched, frayed, and extremely dirty pointed wizard's hat on top of it.

 _Surely, they don't seriously expect us to try to pull a rabbit out of that as our test. Besides, everyone knows that those are just illusions of a mirror,_ she thinks noticing everyone else nervously staring at the hat as well. A few moments later the hat twitches and a rip near the brim opened wide like a mouth, and the hat begins to sing:

 _"_ _Oh you may not think I'm pretty,_

 _But don't judge on what you see,_

 _I'll eat myself if you can find_

 _A smarter hat than me._

 _You can keep your bowlers black,_

 _Your top hats sleek and tall,_

 _For I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat_

 _And I can cap them all._

 _There's nothing hidden in your head_

 _The Sorting Hat can't see,_

 _So try me on and I will tell you_

 _Where you out to be._

 _You might belong in Gryffindor,_

 _Where dwell the brave at heart,_

 _Their daring, nerve, and chivalry_

 _Set the Gryffindors apart;_

 _You might belong in Hufflepuff_

 _Where they are just and loyal,_

 _Those patient Hufflepuffs are true_

 _And unafraid of toil;_

 _Or yet in wise old Ravenclaw,_

 _If you've a ready mind,_

 _Where those of wit and learning,_

 _Will always find their kind;_

 _Or perhaps in Slytherin_

 _You'll make your true friends,_

 _Those cunning folk use any means_

 _To achieve their ends._

 _So put me on! Don't be afraid!_

 _And don't get in a flap!_

 _You're safe in my hands (though I have none)_

 _For I'm the Thinking Cap!"_

The whole hall bursts into applause as the hat finishes its song and she stares amazed as it bows to each of the four tables before becoming quite still again. Now nervous about where the hat would place her, she begins contemplating what traits she has the most of that it listed when she sees Professor McGonagall step forwards holding a long roll of parchment.

"When I call your name, you will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," she announces before calling out the first name, "Abbot, Hannah!"

The strawberry blonde haired girl stumbles out of line, hesitantly walking up to the stool and sitting before Professor McGonagall puts the hat on her, which falls down over her eyes.

A moment later the hat shouts, "HUFFLEPUFF!"

Six people are sorted when she hears the professor call her name, "Granger, Hermione!"

Her body tenses as a sudden bout of nerves roll through her before she tentatively walks through the crowd of people to the stool and sits on it as the hat is placed on her covering her eyes.

It's then that she hears the voice in her head speaking to her, "What have we here? A great mind, thirsting for knowledge and the desire to succeed; Slytherin would be a good place for you. Ah, but what is this I'm detecting—loyalty, and courage, oh my and lots of it… where to put you my dear. Such a tedious placement, for me with someone with a strong sense of just and fairness but a need to be acknowledged…"

She continues to listen soaking as much up from what the hat's voice is telling her, all the while becoming more and more anxious by the moment trusting it to make the right decision.

 _Please give put me where I'll do best_ , she thinks feeling her heart hammering in anticipation.

"A leap of blind faith and trust is that, my dear," it whispers to her before shouting to the audience, "GRYFFINDOR!" and Professor McGonagall takes the hat off her flashing a subtle grin as those around her clap and her housemates give a welcoming cheer.

She takes her seat next to a girl with long almost black hair, striking blue eyes, cheeks and nose covered in a fairy dusting of freckles who must be at least a couple years older than her.

A couple more people are sorted before the professor calls out, "Malfoy, Draco!" and a boy with platinum blonde hair, flawless ivory skin, and grey eyes swaggers up to the stool as if he owned the room, and for the moment he does, as it's impossible to not, not stare in wonder at his confidence.

The hat barely touches his head before it cries out, "SLYTHERIN!"

The girl next to her shakes her head and chuckles before smiling at her confused expression and explaining, "His parents are my guardians, so he's basically my brother."

"Does he always act like this," she replies gesturing to how he seems to have the world at his feet.

"Like what, arrogant and commanding?" the girl comments and she nods, "Yes, that's Draco for you. I'm Cavanna, by the way," she states.

"Pleasure," she tells her with a smile before hearing:

"Potter, Harry," and the whole Great Hall erupts in whispers from all around speculating about the boy she's already met on the train.

 _What is the big deal anyway?_ she wonders as they all watch him timidly walk forward towards the stool. The anxiety oozing from him palpable as he makes his way to the seat; it's obvious to her that he wants nothing more than to disappear from the limelight of the situation. At this, she's empathetic towards him, wanting nothing more than to be treated as equally as the rest of them have before him. The hat is sat on him and once more, everyone goes silent, waiting to hear where the Sorting Hat decides to place him. Even the head table seems a bit curious about where the boy will go, and it appears that his sorting will make or break some teachers' lives.

Harry's eyes are covered and from where she's sitting, all she can see is the bottom of his chin, but she knows that even his face holds the fear of ending up in the wrong house. It's on him for a while and she relates, as it had done the same to her several minutes earlier. The hat must be having a difficult time with him as well, when a fraction of a second later it yelled:

"GRYFFINDOR!" His expression is one of relief, making her wonder where else did that hat want to place him.

* * *

 **AN:** I hope you all enjoyed;please review, and let me know what you think! **If anyone is interested in creating/designing a cover image for this as the story progresses and more plot is revealed, let me know. They are more than welcome to, and it would be greatly appreciated!** Also, if you have any questions at all, don't hesitate to ask- whether in a PM or review and I will get back to you as soon as I can! Feedback is awesome in any way at all! Until next time, be safe, lovelies!


	3. PLEASE READ!

**PLEASE READ!** Okay so I know this isn't an updare, but if someone would please take a look at my profile and at a prompt I have published, I would really like to know if anyone is interested in taking a wack at writing it. I would greatly appreciate And love to see someone's creativity flowing with greatness!

As far as updating, I am working on the chapters and I'm so glad you're enjoying what I've written so far!

Thanks with love,

Vianna


	4. Chapter Two

**A.N.** And I'm back! I hope that you all stay with this and are patient with my horrible updating process as it's been a little over a year, but so much has happened and I haven't had much time to write! I promise that I will not give up on this story, as I have so many plans for it!

* * *

Chapter Two

 _"_ _It takes courage to grow up_

 _and become who you really are."_

 _-E.E. Cummings_

She wakes early the next morning to the sun warming her face. Always one to enjoy the first day of school, she finds herself going to the girls washroom before any of the others are up. The stone floor is cold, but she removes her clothing anyway, stepping into the shower and pulling the center knob, allowing a rush of water to come pouring on her back. She squeals at the shock of the ice cold liquid, quickly moving out of its aim and adjusting its temperature until satisfied, before lathering her coarse curls with shampoo. After allowing it to sit, she rinses and moves onto conditioning it and washing her body giving it time to moisturize and detangle her impossible hair.

When she steps out, finally being done, she groans, face-palming her forehead at the realization that she's forgotten a towel.

"Great, just great," she mutters in irritation, wondering how she's going to get herself out of this predicament. It isn't as if a towel will just appear out of thin air, and putting on her uniform soaking wet is counterproductive, as she would have to put on a dry one once reaching her bed. Plus, the other girls might make fun of her for how she would look. No, no and no, there is no way that she will be caught looking like a blithering idiot. She can't even bring herself to open the shower curtain.

Moments pass and soon she hears the echo of footsteps causing her to become deathly silent, before they stop just outside where she is. _Please don't pick this one; please don't pick this one!_ She chants. She tries to see the outline of the person, but to no avail. They were just out of her line of sight that she can't. A minute or two passes before she hears whoever it is turn around and leave. She waits what feels like hours upon deciding that they aren't coming back and opens the curtain looking to her right and then left. With a puzzled expression, a fluffy red towel hangs on the rack nearest to her along with a soft looking red and gold robe.

The mirror in front of her captures her astonishment, as she knows this must be a mistake. She doesn't even own a robe, let alone one of this exquisite style, but she wraps the towel around her and dries off looking tentatively at the gorgeous piece of clothing still hanging where next to where the towel was. She should probably just turn it in to Professor McGonagall, but at the same time, she can't resist its primal call to claim it as hers. After finishing getting dressed, she lets her curiosity get the best of her pulling the beautiful piece off the hook. It's as soft as it looks and she wonders how it might feel around her, but even she knows that's pressing her luck. With a sigh of dejection, she hangs it back on the hook, stopping when she sees a piece of parchment on the floor. Unable to resist and slightly hoping that it tells who the owner is, she picks it up and flips it over gasping as she reads its properties:

 _My Dearest Hermione,_

 _This was mine when I was once a student at a boarding school in France; I do hope you use it, and that it keeps you warm as it did me._

She looks at it skeptically, wondering who this person was and why they would want her to have it; but as her parents taught her: it's rude to question a gift, especially one such as this. No matter what her inquisitive nature wants her to investigate, she knows she shouldn't and will have to resist. She folds up the note and grabs both the towel and robe coming back into the dorm as the other girls are just getting dressed, hanging one across the bar where her curtains are and laying the robe on her bed.

When finished she grabs her things and heads down the stairs into the common room, finding only a single person with red hair like the one the annoying twit has. He wore the obvious traditional uniform and a prefect badge next to the etched in Gryffindor crest.

"Hello," he greets her with a warm, yet professional smile.

"Hello," she replies.

"Are you waiting for someone?" he asks.

"Not exactly, but I-"

"Hermione, good, you're up!" she hears the familiar voice say to her.

"Hello, Cavanna," she greets the dark haired girl.

"So glad that you still rise and shine before the rest of the lot, Cavanna," the ginger says, and she's not sure if he's being sarcastic or not.

She watches a smirk appear on Cavanna's features before replying, "Of course, Percy, wouldn't miss it; now, if you'll excuse us, Hermione and I are going down to the Great Hall."

Without another word, Cavanna whisks her away, and they chat the whole way through the empty halls, even being shushed by a few of the portraits trying to snooze a bit more. When they finally reach the great hall, it has an assortment of food to choose from, much like dinner the night before, but this morning, she sticks to something simple, taking a bit of scrambled eggs and a waffle lightly drizzled in syrup. She looks around noticing that there aren't many down from any of the other three tables, but the blonde from last night, Draco, if she remembers his name correctly makes his way in the same manner as last night, but this time towards her and Cavanna, coming to a stop when he was across from them.

"Good morning, Draco," she hears Cavanna say to him, "how was your first night in the snake pit?" she asks him bright eyed and eager.

"Absolutely stunning, Corin and the others have already taken me under their wing, showing me tips on how to make the most of my time spent here," he replies with the air of authority that he had from the night before.

"I see," is all that her friend replies, making her wonder if there is more to those mere simple words.

Gesturing his chin in her direction, she sees curiosity evident in his stormy grey eyes as he asks, "Who's your friend?"

"This is Hermione Granger, she's a first year, like you," Cavanna informs him.

He holds his hand out to her, and for some unknown reason, when she places her hand in his, a strange familiarity wash over her, and even more so as he brings it to his lips and says, "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance; any friend of Cavanna's is one of mine."

It's all she can do not to gasp at the brief feel of his lips on her skin and a flash before it's gone as a modest smile spreads over her features as she replies, "Indeed; I hope it is one of excellence, Draco," graciously putting her hand back in her lap. He says nothing back, but sends her a promising smirk, "Would you care to join in eating with us?" she asks motioning to the empty bench section in front of him.

"I mean no offense to you or Cavanna personally when I say this, but no, Gryffindors are a bit too rowdy for my liking, however, I do appreciate the offer, Hermione," he replies, and with that, he leaves them, sauntering over to the furthest table from them choosing the section right across from her and throws her a crooked grin.

"Well, would you look at that," Cavanna says with a knowing smirk to her.

She furrows her brows in response to the dark haired girl, not comprehending what she is on about with her remark, "Draco, he's very fickle; I don't think I've ever seen the boy have genuine interest in anything more than family, but more importantly himself in his entire life. However you, Hermione, have just caught Slytherin's new prince in waiting's attention," she continues after a moment intriguing her natural curiosity.

"Is that a bad thing, Cavanna?" she wonders, not needing or wanting any enemies on her first day. However, he has had her attention from the moment he had gone swaggering to the stool the night before. The way he wasn't timid at all when he went about his way, the confidence that he seems to possess and manipulate at will both frightens and fascinates her.

"Not exactly," she replies grimacing a bit before saying, "but be careful, Draco isn't two-faced per se, but that doesn't mean that he won't turn on you for bruising his ego with an offensive comment or gesture, although he does tend to be more lenient with a girl than other boys. As you will soon see, Slytherin's don't give the likes of our house the time of day and we often insult one another. The only reason that Draco talked to me is because we live together," she explains further.

"I see, thank you, Cavanna, I'll keep these things in mind," she tells her; grateful she has someone watching out for her wellbeing, but this only leaves her more confused. If Draco only talked to Cavanna because they live together, then why at all did he bother inquiring about her or saying he was a friend of hers? She decides not to ask about it as more students begin filing in and the Head of Houses start handing out this year's times tables. Eager to begin classes, she feels her patience thinning as the excitement keeps boiling inside.

Just as Hermione finishes her breakfast, she feels a tap on her shoulder. Turning to see whom the person is, she finds herself facing emerald green cloaks and the feeling of a stern grandmother's presence as she looks up to meet Professor McGonagall's features behind the two of them.

"Here are your timetables for the year ladies; I hope both of you have a wonderful term," she tells them with a tight-lipped smile laying the schedules in front of them.

"Thanks, Professor," she replies.

She double checks the name on it, and sees that the letters are still rearranging themselves, but she does make out that the name does not match her own at a first glance. _Weird,_ she thinks, but shrugs it off as just being part of Hogwarts' charm.

"What classes do you have?" she asks Cavanna, a curious glint in her eyes, watching as it appears she's trying to commit everything to memory.

Upon looking up, she replies, "The basic core classes, plus three electives: divination, ancient runes, and arithmancy."

Her smile widens at the possibility of even more, "Electives?" she asks excitedly, "When do those become an option?"

"They start in third year, but there are more than just those three to choose from," Cavanna tells her only vaguely and her mind becomes wild at the thought of taking just those three.

* * *

 **A.N. PLZ READ FOR A SNEAK PEAK OF WHAT'S UP NEXT TIME!** So what do you all think? Let me know in your lovely reviews! I can't believe how many of you are actually interested in this and I can't wait to see where this eventually goes. If you have any questions, feel free to ask me in your review or even pm me and I will answer them next time (if you are a guest reviewer) or in a private message. Also if you are a guest with a question, please leave a pen-name and that way I can adress you. While I know that I said that pretty much everything stays the same as the books until fifth year, it's not necessarily going to be exactly like them. I mean no one knows what Hermione was doing when she wasn't with Harry or Ron as the books are from Harry's perspective. So please bare with me, because Second year is where there are some definite changes. Until next time, be safe!

 **SNEAK PEAK:**

 **"** I was beginning to wonder when you'd be stopping by for a visit," he says, his smooth tone carrying across the room and not even looking up from the book.

"Severus," she says after a moment of gaining her composure back and sitting in one of his chairs.

He puts down the book and brown orbs meet Hasel after so many years. Her hair has grown cascading well passed her shoulder blades almost to her waist, but to him, she remains mostly ageless.

"Jeanelle," he responds knowing the woman before him has so much to say.

"This is not good! She is supposed to be in your house, where you are able to protect her," she hisses at him.

"As if I can tamper with that old hat! Don't you think I want her in Slytherin as well? Corin, Sawyer, Daemon and Draco are bound to torment her!" he snaps back, unable to control his frustration at the situation. Can't she imagine his fury for lack of sway in the matter?


	5. Chapter

**AN** : Hey guys, so I also write original fiction on under the same penname:Vianna1321, but I'm going to post the prologue and chapter one of it here below! I have six chapters of it done, so while you guys patiently for me to update this, you can take a look over there as well... So this will be a 15 book series with two prequels that could possibly be read at any time in the series. I know many of you like this story, and if you like my writing style and the way I craft my art, I hope you give it a whirl and indulge in this. Enjoy!

* * *

 **Prologue:**

 **March 3** **rd** **, 2018**

 _Jeané_

Ba- boom! The lights around her flicker before remaining on as the pitter patter of rain continues pouring down outside while she keeps packing her belongings in the suitcases laying on the bed in quick fluid motions. She looks on the nightstand relieved that the clock doesn't need to be reset, and seeing that it reads a quarter after six before sighing.

She's nowhere close to being done with the task at hand, but other responsibilities are calling her attention, particularly the giggles she hears from down the hall. She smiles to herself as she opens the door revealing her three loves. All are standing in their beds waiting for her to start the daily routine. She begins with the oldest of the twin boys picking him up and then grabbing a pair of jeans, blue Nike socks, black and neon green shocks, a long sleeved gray black and white plaid button down and a black hoodie that had a neon green connected "U" and "A" logo on it.

She grins as she listens to him jibber-jabber about his dream before standing him up and saying, "Coulston, say hippopotamus for Mommy, please."

"Hippapotamiss," he repeats giving her a toothy grin.

"Good job, okay, when I put you down, please don't take off your shoes," she tells him the simple directions.

He nods, "Mommy, um, may I play with Dice?" he asks referring to one of the Dalmatians.

"Sure can buddy, go get him," she replies setting him down. She then turns around to look at the two remaining and asks, "Alright, who wants to be next?" Immediately she has her answer as her youngest and only daughter plops down on her mattress crossing her arms and pinching her face together in a frown. She can't help but stifle a laugh at Mikkenndra's strong distaste for mornings. The child may be open eyed, but is a huge grouch until having her milk or breakfast. In so many ways, she already has a spitfire attitude and this air of melodrama to her personality. "Okay, Equixton, looks like you're next."

She watches for a moment as he bounces up and down in excitement. Thinking in advance this time, she pulls out a maroon colored hoodie, black and silver long sleeved button down, jeans, white socks and red and black shocks before pick1ing him up and changing him into clean clothing. She repeats the same thing to him that she had to Coulston and watches as he leaves the room calling out for his brother.

Turning around she pulls out a gray sweater dress, black fuzzy leggings and socks, sparkly silver Ugg boots, a comb and the detangler. "Okay, angel-monster, your turn," she states coming over to Mikkenndra's crib.

"No!" she says shaking her head in defiance.

"Yes," she replies bending over and picking up Mik before she can protest again.

"No! Da-ey do it!" Mik whines as she sits her on the table.

She sighs and says, "I know you want Daddy to do it, angel-monster, but he's left already. Now, let's get dressed so we can go see grandma- Kori and maybe Aunt Erin."

Mik looks up at her and huffs, but doesn't fuss when she begins changing and dressing her. She gently brushes through her blonde ringlets and picks her up after she's finished. She walks down the stair and turns left going into the dining room and kitchen, getting out three sippy cups and the milk before sitting Mik down on the granite counter to pour it. She feels her daughter's eyes on her intensely watching anxiously and expectantly. When she's done snapping the lids on them, her tenacious daughter is already reaching for her cup, knowing which color is hers and begins drinking it.

"Boys," she calls and a second later, they both appear along with Dice and Addy. "One for you," she says handing Equixton his, "and one for you," she tells Coulston handing him his. She turns to Mik who now has her arms stretched out wanting to be picked up, which she does, and motions, for the boys to follow her to the doorway where she stops and opens the closet where all jackets and coats are stored. She hands a black raincoat to each of them before pulling out Mik's lavender one sitting her down to put it on. Having zipped up the three of them, she turns back to the closet, pulls out her red one, and puts it on before ushering all of them into the Pilot. The boys climb in and buckle themselves while she does the same to Mik.

It doesn't take longer than a few minutes before she's pulling in her mother-in-law's driveway and unloading everyone. When she walks into the kitchen with all three kiddos in tow, she's surprised to also see her father-in-law drinking a cup of coffee as well. She gives him a puzzled look, but doesn't voice her question aloud. It is no secret that her in-laws are divorced, and while they remain friends for the sake of her their families, they usually aren't around each other except for the holidays. More importantly, why does he appear to have not been up for very long? While he may still keep his head shaved, he has dark circles and bags under his eyes looking like hell.

Instead she smiles at both of them and says, "Morning."

"Morning, how is everyone?" her mother-in-law asks and she sees the boys have started taking off their coats and have now laid them across a chair.

"Tired, at least the Angel-monster and I are. The boys are their normal selves," she replies as she takes Mik's jacket off her and takes the boys' into the doorway, hanging them on the hooks, before returning to the kitchen- Mik following her there and back before placing her hands up above her head.

"How's Brialie doing?" her father-in-law asks as he picks up Coulston and placing him on one of his knees.

"Pretty good, just applied to UMKC a couple months ago," she replies as she hears Mik give a frustrated sigh, which she looks down to meet her child's pouty lips, and raised eyebrows. "What? Use your words, Mik," she says raising her eyebrows expectantly waiting for an answer.

"Up, pwease," she hears her say after a couple of seconds, and she rolls her eyes, but picks her up and Mik lays her head on her shoulder when she sits on one of the bar stools at the island.

"Demanding, isn't she," her mother-in-law comments which she can only widen her eyes and nod. "Erin was the same way when she was little."

Her father-in-law nods in agreement before saying, "He'll get in, or at least he should," referring to her statement of Brialie's application to the college. "He's smart and when he applies himself-"

"Brad!" her mother-in-law interrupts cutting off his back handed insult, "Please, it's too early," she states.

To her surprise, he doesn't try to finish the thought making her thankful for her mother-in-law's request, "Of course, Kori, I understand," he replies.

The question is on the tip of her tongue but she can't bring herself to open her mouth or form the words to give him the piece of her mind she so craves to. Instead, she sits down on one of the barstools not being able to handle Mik's dead weight for much longer.

"Jeané, why are you tired, hon?" Kori kindly asks.

She looks at her for a second, carefully choosing her words, "I couldn't sleep. I've had a lot on my mind lately."

She sees Kori nod in understanding before replying, "I'm sure it will all work out."

"Yeah, it will. Anyways, I need to get going," she says and feels Mik lean in closer to her and gripping her coat tighter at her words. It makes this moment that much harder for her. She hugs Mikkenndra back and gives her a kiss on the cheek before whispering in her ear, "I love you so much sweet girl; love your guts."

"Mommy, no go," Mik whines and she hugs her tighter before wiggling her little hands from her coat and handing her over to Kori.

"Hey, hey, hey," she sees Kori sooth Mik, "you'll see her when she comes to tell you good night tonight."

She then turns to see Equixton and she bends down, picking him wraps his arms around her neck. Surprising her, he whispers in her ear, "I luh you, Mommy," and kisses her cheek. It makes her heart melt and she hugs him tighter, closing her eyes to hold back tears.

"I love you too, love your guts," she responds kissing his cheek. When she sits him down, she glances at Coulston who is still on Brad's lap. "Are you gonna come tell me bye, buddy?" she asks him expectantly.

"Yus," he replies and she sees him being put on the ground before he runs over to her arms. She lifts him up in her arms and pulls him close to her as he rests his head on her shoulder for a minute. She kisses the palm of his hand that she has in hers a couple times, before she feels him move his head up to look at what she's doing and she gets his cheek.

"I love you, love your guts," she whispers in his ear.

"I luh you too, Mommy," she hears him tell her back, before she sits him down.

"Mommy?" she hears Equixton get her attention.

She turns to him, "What bub?"

"Gwoup hug today?" he requests.

She sighs, "Sure, why not, Mikkie, are you gonna do a group hug with us?"

She watches as Kori whispers encouragingly to Mikkenndra and sees her daughter begrudgingly nod as Kori sits her down, coming to stand between the boys. She lowers herself to their level, opening her arms out for them as they all hug each other together. Her arms wrap around the boys and she laces her fingers together at Mik's back, which allows them to be closer. She kisses them all one last time and tells them that she loves them all and that she'll see them later.

"Kori?" she says as her mother-in-law raises her eyebrows in acknowledgment, "Brialie might be a little late picking them up."

She sees her smile and nod before replying, "Alrighty, thanks for letting me know."

When she gets back in the car, she takes a shaky breath as she starts it. She glances at the dash seeing the clock read eight thirty and sighs putting it in reverse and driving home. Walking through the door, Dice and Addy immediately come greet her and she briefly pets them before going upstairs into her and Brialie's room to finish packing her clothes. It takes her what feels like an eternity, but in reality, it's only been a few hours when she stops to take a break. All of her clothes from the closet are packed leaving only the dresser and the bathroom left. To help save time, she decides to put the bags she has packed in the car before coming back in and grabbing something small to eat from the pantry. While she's in here, she grabs a pad of paper and a pen and writes a list of all the things Brialie will need to pick up when grocery shopping. She also makes sure to include what brands work best for laundry and how to work the dryer and washer, among the scents, dish soap, and what is bought for the bathroom and the guest one. She makes sure to let what she buys for the boys and Mik and the colors each of them preferred. She also writes down how she sorts the laundry and the cycles she uses on the machine. She tells him several tricks she uses to get them to go to sleep and any other thing she can think of to help him be equipped for holding down the fort.

She finishes eating and ignores her own tears falling down as Addy whines and she feels a cold nose pressed against the tips of her fingers. It causes them to fall faster as her vision begins to blur. Everything within her is telling her not to do this, but she knows that if she doesn't her heart will break anyways. At least this way she feels it's a clean break…for both of them.

Addy presses her cold nose against her again and this time she responds by giving the dog attention, petting her behind the ears and around her chest. A few minutes later she checks the clock on the stove to see that it's noon.

"Shit," she mutters getting up and throwing away the paper towels before wiping the tears away. Running up the stairs, she grabs her clothes from the dresser and quickly puts them in the suitcase on the floor next to her. It's not neatly done either; undies, socks, t-shirts, and sweats are wadded up to the point where she has to force the zipper closed, but her stuff in the bedroom is finally packed. Her things in the bathroom are all put in mini organizers or tubs making them easy for her to place them in the last of her bags. She didn't think so at the time, but now she's never been so thankful for the luggage set her aunt had gotten her for her sixteenth birthday.

She takes the remaining few things out and shuts the back hatch. She comes back in and grabs her jackets and coats before running back out to the car and draping them over the bench seat in the back, checking to make sure her purse is in the passenger seat. She gets in the car and looks in the cup holder for her keys when she remembers leaving them on the counter.

 _Great, just great_ , she thinks as she walks inside, lucky that she forgot to lock the door as she storms in and grabs them, rushing out and locking it behind her. Starting the car she pulls out of the driveway in a rush and at the end of the street turns right heading into town, but not before turning left to avoid the light.

She turns left again heading south towards the interstate. The light is green where she'll turn right going west, but she turns left into Casey's pulling up to a vacant pump. Her light isn't on yet, but she wants to make it at least to Topeka before even thinking of filling up again. While she's waiting to hear the click, she considers calling Leslie and giving her a heads up, but doesn't want to risk her cousin letting it slip to her mother. No, everything has to be executed just right if her plan is going to work…

 **Chapter One: Favorite Girl**

 **August…about Fourteen Years Later**

 _Jeané_

She's edgy and tough as nails as they come, and this seductress knows the affect she has on those she comes in contact with. As she walks into the club on Main Street, all eyes turn to her, the center of the action of the small town. Walking up to the bar, the tender immediately came to her service.

"What can I get for ya ma'am?" he asks as she noticed him try not to grovel and stutter at her up-state classy bewitching appearance.

"A shot of the best whisky that you have and letting me know where I can find an Austynn's relative please," she replies flashing him her 'you can't resist me' hypnotizing smile.

He just nods as she watches him turn around grab a shot glass and then pour the sweet liquid fire setting it in front of her. She lays the cash on the counter, but he shakes his head and she knows it is his way of saying 'don't worry about it'.

"So what brings a beauty like you to this small pathetic of a town?" he asks her and she can tell he is very inquisitive.

"Years ago I left here to get away from reality and love. I left my toddler sons and daughter here with their father and now I guess I'm just trying to fix my mistakes and apologize for the hell and heartache I've caused," she replies after taking a sip of her whiskey, welcoming the warmth filling her veins.

"So then what do the Austynns have to do with your sons?" He asks and she could feel his judgment of her in the fact that he didn't understand her reasons for even considering leaving her children without a second thought.

"Allow me to introduce myself; I'm Jeané Torrément," she tells him politely before she put the glass to her lips and swallowed the rest of its contents, not even wincing as it burned going down.

"Wow you really have changed over the years, Torré, but your kids aren't even living in the area, and neither is Brialie…I'm sorry," he says recognizing her.

She looks at him and tries to place him in her memory of when she was here…before she ran. His blonde fine cropped hair, the lightly splashed freckles, and his bright brilliant green eyes look so familiar, especially his strong jawline, which is chiseled, sharply angled, and well pronounced.

She gasps, "Colby," she declares looking at him shocked.

"The one and only," he replies giving her a sly smile.

She looks down at the bar and then meets his eyes again grabbing her bag.

"I guess I've overstayed my welcome. It was good to see you and thanks for the drink," she says trying to hide the sadness in her voice, "oh, and give this to Brialie when he visits home again. I hope Coulston and Equixton are doing well and following their dreams," laying a manila legal envelope on the bar and walking out the door before Colby can even try to stop her.

 _Colby_

After he closes up Casters, he picks up his cell and sees that it's five A.M. He knows his oldest friend will be up; Brialie won't be thrilled for the early visit, but he needs to make it. He unlocks the screen dialing the number and waits anxiously while looking out the windows of the club, hoping one of the kids don't pick up.

"This better be an emergency, Tristynn, or so help me, I will come kick your ass," he hears his best friend say in a rough voice and can tell his teeth are clenched by the sound of it.

"She's back in town, Austynn and she left a legal document for me to give to you. We need to talk," he says urgently.

The line goes silent and he thought he heard Brialie curse before he replies, "Come on over; if Torrément is back, I need to know what to expect and what she said."

 _Brialie_

He stares at Colby as he retells what happened in Casters with Jeané. It set's him on edge and unsettles the way he has been doing fine. This shouldn't matter to him, but it does. Whenever the envelope was on his table, it's usually sent to him return receipt, and he sends it back the same way. For her to return it so personally throws him off his axis completely.

"You should open it, while it's still fresh in your mind, Brialie," his best friend says being the voice of reason. However, he doesn't want to. Being reminded of her in his kids is hard enough and every time she sends them back blank only pisses him off. He wanted to be able to move on, to let go and live how he wants after the kids graduate. Why can't Jeané just give him that one gift after ripping out his heart when she left all those years ago? Instead, she's been dragging this out for about the last decade, all the while causing him to feel the pain over and over each time.

"I don't want to, Colby. That's just it; I'm so tired of dealing with this back and fourth game with her," he exhausts, placing his hand on his head and resting his elbow on the table.

Colby sighs, causing him to raise an eyebrow in response, "What if she signed them? Or is there not the slightest bit of relief when you see she hasn't?"

He glares at the blonde before him. How the man always manages to see through him, he'd never know. The thought that she may have signed them sent fear and acceptance down his spine. He would lose all hope that she might ever come home, but at the same time, he can't keep living this way. If she's signed them it means all he has to do is the same and then send a copy to the lawyer for them to take care of the rest, it would give him closure, making it clear how she feels about him.

Sighing dejectedly, he picks up the envelope and opens it, pulling out the copies and turning to the signatures page of each copy skipping all the legal crap. When he skims to her line, he's surprised to see ink sprawled across it in her neat beautiful penmanship. What he doesn't expect are the words on it.

"You've got to be shitting me!" he exclaims suddenly tossing the papers to Colby. There is no way she would actually mean it. She has to be saying this to mess with his head. It's so typical of her to do, just to get a rise out of hm.

Watching as Colby picks them up, he moves across the room to get a cup of coffee, hoping it will help his nerves. He contemplates grabbing a shot of whiskey or brandy but decides against it. There is no way he can go back to those two crutches again. They won't solve the dilemma at hand, just like they never fulfilled the emptiness or void of her. However, he does grab another glass, pours some coffee for Colby, and brings it over before sitting in the chair.

"So what are your thoughts on the message?" he asks hoping he might have some idea.

For once, though, his best friend appears at a loss for words. He watches as his eyes narrowing and widen trying to decode Jeané's motive.

"Brialie," he says after taking a drink, "shit, I don't know man." He's right though, there are so many reasons she might've written them, but he doesn't think any of them are because she genuinely means it. "It's not like her to say something like this without thinking it through. On some level, there's some truth to her words," he states meeting his gaze.

 _Why did she wait so long to try and tell me?_ And he wonders not for the first time in sixteen years, what drove her from his arms, away from the life they'd built together.

"Do you think that she's gonna stay awhile?" he questions, wondering how well Colby read her earlier.

He shrugs, "Look, you know as well I do that Torré is unpredictable. I did tell her that you aren't living in the area anymore to bide you some time."

Nodding in appreciation, he is thankful that Jeané thinks he's still in the military. It will give the advantage of her thinking he isn't stationed anywhere around the metro.

"Thanks, Colby," he tells him, glancing out the windows at the glow of the sunrise. They stay like this for a while, just the two of them enjoying the quiet at everyone else sleeping. Over twenty years of being best friends and neither one of them have to be saying words. In fact, most of the time, he rather enjoys just hanging out with Colby, and every once in a while reminiscing the days of simpler things.

"Mikkenndra is still staying with you and Louanne tonight, right?" he asks referring to the tradition that Colby started when his daughter turned twelve.

"She hasn't told me any differently," Colby replies getting up to get a cup of coffee.

 _Mikkenndra_

I wake up hearing my father's voice in hushed tones before Uncle Colby's chimed in as well. I slide out from underneath warm strong arms before going down stairs and into the kitchen. Opening up the cabinet, I grab my cheerleading coffee cup and pour some for myself adding what I like to it.

"Good morning, baby girl, how come you're up so early?" Daddy asks me with a shocked tone.

I shrug and say, "Domminikk hogs the covers, so I decided I might as well get up anyways."

I risk a glance at Daddy's face and see that it's full of terror among other mixed emotions. I'm not sure if he's pissed and going to shoot him or he is going to beat him within an inch and then call Corin to come kill his son for him.

"Why is Dom in your room, let alone even in your bed?" he inquires a little too calmly.

Uh oh, this meant he was getting ready to be deadly. I can only remember seeing him like this right after Mommy left, and, Daddy wasn't home very much, always working, and he and Grandpa got into several fights.

"I'm waiting, Mikkenndra, and you know I expect an answer," he says losing patience.

I turn around to face him now to see he's trembling from anger, his forehead is raised, as is one of his eyebrows and I hear his jaw clenching and unclenching. He's trying not to lose control in front of me.

"Dom is in my room because, after the party at Eryck's, I ended up being the only one completely sober, so I drove the guys and myself home. I figured you'd rather have Dom here than me over there where you would have no idea if I'm safe or not," I reply hoping I diffuse the situation before it really hits the fan. "Dad, he's still in his jeans and boxers from last night. Nothing happened; I promise!"

I see the tension leave his face and he nods taking a drink out of his cup. Seeing him react that way did make me a little scared, especially since Daddy is usually such a level headed, laid back, easy going person when it came to me and my brothers. I didn't understand why he was so…snappy at me; I understand his worry, but not his complete anger, and this concerned me.

"So, junior year starts tomorrow, you looking forward to anything this year?" Uncle Colby asks trying to lighten the mood.

"Well, not really as far as subjects. Maybe Dad kicking the guys in shape enough to take us to state…and actually return with that Class 5A title. I think I might be looking forward to another first place at Nationals," I tell him indicating to my cup.

"I've been working on returning with that title since I played on the team with your Uncle Colby here, baby girl. The boys are and have been workin' pretty hard all summer; Dom especially, you know as the quarterback," he tells me with a smirk to contain his laughter.

I hear the front door open and close as the jingle of keys, and a purse is hung on the hooks. I rolled my eyes as I see my father's smirk grow into a full lop sided crooked grin. Foot steps followed heading our way and I take another drink from my mug to hide the frown on my face as she made her way in.

"Morning, Brialie, Colby…" she says noticing me sitting at the breakfast bar and trailing off as her mouth is slightly a gape.

"I know, it was a surprise to me too when she came down the stairs, Lauren," Dad says to her, his grin becoming a full-fledged smile. She just nods at him and smiles all her straight white teeth at me.

"G'morning, Lauren, d'you want me to get you a glass of coffee? I offer flashing her my trademark cheer smile back.

She shakes her head, "No thanks, water is fine," and grabs a bottle from the fridge. Her thick long bushy frizzy russet curls almost hit me in the face as she does so. When she turns around, Lauren hands me a folded white piece of paper and my student I.D. "I had an early meeting yesterday, so I picked up your schedule and filled out the information for your dad so they wouldn't have to worry about trying to read his chicken scratch of handwriting," she tells me pressing her glasses up on her nose. They make her face more angular accentuating her chin in a pixie sort of way which makes 5'4 or 5'5 frame more petite and a bit more feminine for her weirdly graceful boyish structure.

"Thanks, this will save time so I won't have to wait in the lines at the tables tomorrow either," I reply sweetly. Uncle Colby snickers under his breath and I glare at him to stop before Dad and Lauren notice his silent laughter.

"So, apparently there's a new teacher in the English department going to be teaching English III and Creative Writing. Apparently, they just moved here from the Rockies," Lauren says to my dad.

I don't really pay attention after that, instead thinking about my mom and how she would react to Lauren being here with Dad. I imagine she would be quite pissed, at least from what Uncle Colby has told me about her. He's told me that she was quite protective of Dad and always felt this innate responsibility for him, and the need to prevent him from harm or getting hurt. He said that Mommy is very pretty and quite an outspoken opinionated person; apparently it got her notorious for being thought of as a bitch and a spitfire. It also drove Daddy insane the way she's stubborn and would almost always do the opposite of what people would tell her. She made him crazy the way she wasn't ever afraid to challenge him in almost everything.

 _I remember being five years old and being on his shoulders as we were in the woods one day on Great-nana and Great-ruru's property when we saw the fawn with its mother._

 _"_ _Uncle Colby?" I asked him as we were going back._

 _"_ _What Mikkie?" he replied raising his eyebrows._

 _"_ _Where's mine?" I demand._

 _"_ _What are you talking about, little lady?" he requests while his eyebrows pinched together in confusion._

 _"_ _You know, where's my mommy? All my friends at school talk about their mommies and then ask me about mine, and even the fawn had its mommy with it. And we visit mommy's mom and dad, and we're here visiting her nana and ruru, but where is she?" I ask him hopefully. Everyone at Daddy's usually tried changing the subject and didn't ever answer, but I knew Uncle Colby would tell me. That was because I was his favorite girl._

 _"_ _Well kiddo, she's on an adventure exploring the world. Sometimes that happens and you just have to go out and see everything. You know what I mean?" He tells me._

 _"_ _I guess so, but why didn't she take me and the boys with her on her adventure?" I ask inquisitively._

 _"_ _Well, she didn't want to take you from your daddy either," he says stepping over a huge log and causing me to grip his head a little tighter._

 _We continue our walk about five minutes more in silence before I ask, "Do you think Mommy will come back to the boys, me, and Daddy?"_

 _"_ _I think so, yes."_

 _"_ _Does Daddy love Mommy even though she's out exploring the world without us?"_

 _"_ _I know he loves your mommy, very much, Mikkie," he tells me and I smile at this._

 _"_ _Uncle Colby, What does Mommy look like?" I inquire._

 _"_ _I'll tell ya what, kiddo, when we get inside and after Great-nana makes sure you're tick free, we can ask her to show you a picture of her," he replies._

 _It's not much longer before I see the glow of the lights in the house as we walk by the gazebo and around to the front steps. He takes me off his shoulders and sets me down, opening the steel-paned screen door as I walk in._

 _"_ _Hey, punkin, what'd you think of the woods?" Great-nana asks drying her hands and bending down giving me a peck on the cheek._

 _"_ _It was awesome! Uncle Colby and I saw a fawn with its mommy; he also says to check me to be tick free, Great-nana," I announce causing all three of them to laugh._

 _She nods and looks at Uncle Colby, "Never one to not pass a message on is she?"_

 _"_ _Afraid not," he tells her turning red._

 _She chuckles again, "Just like her mamma; it runs in the family to voice the needs to happen, and very inquisitive."_

 _"_ _I'm like Mommy?" I ask her._

 _"_ _Heavens to betsy you are, little miss. She asked lots of questions like you do too. Your momma kept us all on our toes waiting for her next great idea or adventure," she tells me, picking me up and taking me down the hall into her room. She runs her fingers through my hair feeling around my head and then behind my ears and neck looking for them. She checks under my arms and knees, and anywhere else ticks could've attached. "Okay," she says, "you're all clear."_

 _"_ _Great-nana?"_

 _"_ _Yes?"_

 _"_ _Will you please show me a picture of Mommy?" I ask her._

 _"_ _Sure thing, sweetie," and she digs around in a drawer, before pulling out a picture in a frame and handing it to me. She's sitting on the ground and she and Daddy are both looking at one another with big smiles. She hands me a smaller key chain one. In this, she's wearing a red and white tank-top standing against a tree and holding some blue thing with a net inside of it. "You look just like her here, except you have your daddy's mouth, eyes, and your Aunt Erin's blonde hair," she tells me with a smile, as she hands me another one of Mommy in a dark red shirt and purple background, "that was her kindergarten picture year."_

 _I see that Mommy had really short hair and bangs, and her hair is parted down the middle. I don't really understand what Great-nana's talking about; my hair is long and blonde, my eyes are blue-not brown-and our smiles are different. Great-nana must have problems seeing, even with her glasses on I decide. "You may keep them, little miss, I have plenty more of them," she tells me when I try to hand them back to her._

 _"_ _Thank you," I say and hug the pictures to my chest._

"Coleene says she's from The Springs, so she's probably from high class and thinks less of us here," I hear Lauren tell dad and I scoff underneath my breath at the mere mention of Lauren's dark haired, tall, somewhat heavy set gossip whore of a friend. Uncle Colby laughs at me causing Lauren to stop in mid-sentence and for both of them to look at him weirdly.

"What's so funny, Cole," Dad asks confused.

He shakes his head and shrugs, "Nothing, just a couple squirrels outside,"

Dad raises an eyebrow at me, "Really, Squirrels; must have done some pretty epic silent scoffing face and eye rolling didn't they, right Mikkie?"

I smile innocently, "I totally agree with you there. I think Dice and Addy want in," I tell them and get up going and letting the dals in. They're both sitting outside the sliding glass door waiting patiently for one of us to let them in. Opening it, Addy runs in first, making a beeline for where Dad is, while Dice jumped up, his paws hitting my waistline as he expected me to pet him.

"Morning, Dice," I say scratching behind his spotted black and white ears. "Yeshs, yeshs, yeshs, I know, you haven't seen me in forevers," I tell him as he licks my forearms in greeting. As I gently pat his neck, he slides down off me, and I walk over to the couch sitting on the edge of it, knowing Dice will come sit between my knees. He perks his ears up and just looks at me with his big brown eyes and a smile on his face. I can't resist as I smile back and pet his chest and around his neck, his favorite place to have us give attention to. He is definitely my dog or at least prefers to be with me most of the time.

I don't think I'll ever forget the time I was really sick during my eighth-grade year. I had a really high fever and couldn't keep anything down, and wherever I was, Dice was right there with me. Dad usually doesn't let either one of the Dalmatians sleep in the boys' or my room at night after he goes to bed, but he made an exception for that time period. That was of course after he'd tried every trick in the book to get Dice to go to bed.

Addy isn't like that with any of us kids. She always has to be everywhere Daddy is, and she follows him around like a lost puppy dog too. I once asked why she never really had a lot to do with us and Uncle Colby said it was because she was grieving. Apparently, she was Mommy's dog, and ever since she's been gone, Addy won't have much to do with anyone else, except Dad and hasn't been the same.

I hear footsteps coming down the stairs and I get up over Dice putting my hand out and a finger over my lips as if begging him not to give me away as I stand out of the person's eyesight. Without warning, I bend down, lightly running my fingernails on the back of their bare upper calf, and knee tickling them.

I watch as they jump and then trip on the hardwood floor which causes them to lose their balance and fall landing on the ground with a loud shaking boom. I begin laughing hysterically at one of my two brothers sitting in a semi-splits position. The sound of chairs screeching on the kitchen and several footsteps follow afterward.

"Dammit, Mikkie, it's not funny, and my head is still pounding!" He says pissy and glaring at me.

"What happened to you to get in your predicament, bud?" Dad asks having to cover his mouth not to laugh too.

"Mik tickled the back of my knee and I jumped and then lost my balance on the floor because I tripped," he explains still glaring at me.

I can't help but continue cracking up. It wasn't every day that I could take down one of my 6'3 or 6'4 brothers; I consider it quite genius if I do say so myself.

"Maybe you shouldn't wear socks on these floors. You might actually have traction then," I say smirking at him and getting up with no problem as he struggles a bit.

I hear more people coming down the stairs as we all make our way back to the kitchen and I sit back in my previous seat, taking another drink of my coffee.

"Morning guys, Lauren, and of course, my beautiful ornery little sister," Equixton brightly announces and messes up my hair on his way to the best thing invented to start a day. Dom follows in after him but takes no fuel for the brain and sits next to me on the stool.

"Morning, you look like a ray of sunshine," I tell him as I push his dark hair off his forehead. He closes his eyes and opens them looking at me with a relaxed groggy expression and crookedly smiles at me.

"Dom," Dad says as Dom looks at him raising his eyebrows in acknowledgment, "I don't have a problem with you crashing here, but next time, use the couch- not Mik's bed." Dom nods understanding and then looks back at me, motioning his eyes to the hallway, and I slightly shake my head no.

"Mikkie, we still have plans for today, right?" Uncle Colby asks getting my attention.

"Huh?... Oh, yeah, we do. I gave the team today off for any last minute needs for tomorrow, besides it is the tradition," I tell him excitedly.

He chuckles in response at my enthusiasm to going shopping with him for school clothes. He actually has good taste too, which I think he has learned over the years from dating Aunt Louanne, who is very particular about fashion must dos and nots. She's a designer and a model, but she manages the company here in Missouri even though she started it when she lived in NYC.

"What are your plans for the day, Dad?" Coulston inquires.

"Boring P.D. meetings, and then coaching the team to get ready for our first game. What are all three of your plans?"

"Well, I planned on hanging out with Lillie until practice," he replies not hiding his happiness.

"I have to work from nine until noon babysitting for Aunt Jenna and Uncle Grant until Lorainne gets there," Equixton says referring to one of Mommy's four brothers.

Dad looks at the time on the stove and then back at Equixton and his eyes widen. "Uh, Equixton, it's like a two hour drive from here to Topeka, you better get your ass moving to make it there by nine; it's six thirty now."

"Dad, they live in Olathe off of 135th street, so it's only about an hour from here," Equixton corrects.

"Which one of them still lives up there, again?" Dad asks confused.

"Okay, Uncle Grant lives in Olathe, Aunt Linzey lives in Overland Park with her husband, Uncle Sean lives in Manhattan with Aunt Tris, Uncle Luke lives in Lee's Summit with Aunt Addison, and then Uncle James still lives in Topeka with Aunt Reanne," Equixton states listing out all of Mom's siblings and their spouses. Dad looks like his head is spinning at all of them; yeah, Mom is the oldest out of six, and yet is Nana's only child. Gramps, on the other hand, had five more after they went their separate ways. Aunt Linzey was technically the second oldest, but Gramps adopted Uncle Sean and Uncle Grant, so that makes her four years younger than Uncle Grant, and almost two years older than Uncle Luke. Uncle Sean is actually only seven months younger than Mom is, and then Uncle James is the baby of the family being a decade and some days younger than her. Yeah, Grandma Lorainne and Gramps really did space their kids out, but I love all of them regardless.

"Right, I never can remember which one lives where," Dad says before turning to Dom, "So what are your plans until practice today?"

"Uh, I'm watching Leah for Haylie while she has her interview at one of Louanne's stores," Domminikk says and I smile at how good of a big brother his is to help watch his niece.

Dad nods, "So does that mean you might be a little late for practice?"

"I don't think so; Haylie did say her interview was at twelve thirty," he replies.

I give him a puzzled look, "Where's Kade at today?" I ask cautiously about Leah's dad.

He scoffs, "Yeah, right, Kade actually being there for Haylie when it's not his time to have Leah? There's no way he would do that for her without holding it over her head by being an ass hat," Dom says bitterly about him.

Dad just smirks and nods as if agreeing and knowing exactly where he is coming from, "I remember having a person vent to me about having a parent like that except to the opposite extreme. They weren't able to have a social life or do any activity until they stood up to that parent, resulting with them being kicked out of that parent's house. The person hated that parenting plan with a burning passion because it took away their freedom to get involved in anything."

I watch the way his eyes get this far off glint in his eyes as he says this as if it were yesterday that he was told this. He gets the same look when he first sees me walk into a room before he blinks and the look is gone.

"I don't understand why Kade has become such a dick to her, especially with how long he and Haylie were together before Leah was born," I state more to Dom than to anyone else in the room. It was quite coincidental that Haylie found out she was pregnant right after they broke up though. Actually, it was Equixton who realized that she probably was, and told Haylie to go take a test he bought for her. The test ended up being negative, to which she gloated about, but then Equixton told her to go to the doctor to have them run a blood test. He said if the results came back and she wasn't, he wouldn't bug her about it again, and if she was, well he'd be there for her no matter what. She ended up being almost four months when the results came back.

It was also no secret that Kade didn't want kids at all and neither did Haylie; he thought she had changed her mind and tried to trap him.

"Kade resents her, Mik, for not following through on the adoption, something they both agreed on," Equixton says sitting on the other side of me.

Dad looks at all of us and smiles, "You know, that's one good thing I can say about your mother; we wanted all three of you in the end, and I never and still don't resent her for giving you all to me, and I knew she didn't trap me." I stare at him shocked; it is the first time I can think of that he's ever talked about her with us.

"What do you mean in the end?" Coulston asks confused.

"Well, I'm not gonna lie, at first your mom and I both agreed on abortion with you and Equixton. She came to me, told me she was pregnant, and then asked what I wanted to do and to give her a good enough reason for whatever I chose. My deadline for my decision was the end of the week. When we talked at the end of the week, we discussed what we both wanted to do in the future, our dreams, hopes, everything in between, and if we both even wanted children of our own later in life. Then she asked me what I wanted. I told her that I wanted to have children, but not at the age I was, and that fact that we both had our whole lives a head of us. I also made mention of the fact that we both didn't want to die before graduation. I said that abortion was something that would definitely guarantee all of those things, plus it would also prevent anyone but us and the people in the clinic from knowing. We both agreed it was for the best," he tells us with that gleam of memory in his eyes.

"What caused you both to change your minds?" I hear myself ask curiously.

Continuing on he says, "She made the appointment, told me all the info, and asked me if I would go with her because they asked her to put someone down to contact on the form, and told her it wasn't a very good idea to drive afterwards. I knew in her own way, she was also asking for moral support. I couldn't deny that request, so I went with her. The whole time sitting in the waiting and exam room she was shaking and the only time my hand had circulation in it was when she changed into the gown given to her. A woman came in next and explained everything that would happen and asked if we had any questions, which we both answered no. Then she said that by law, she had to make your mom listen to the heartbeat. As we listened, I watched as she closed her eyes and then looked at me; it was one of those surreal moments. The doctor looked at your mom and asked if she was still sure she wanted to proceed. She looked to me again and I whispered that it was okay and she nodded saying yes to the woman. Her voice was strong, but I glanced at her face and saw her eyes were glassy with tears. The wand was removed and the doctor grabbed an instrument and asked again if she was sure she wanted to go through with it. Her eyes went back to mine and I saw a tear roll down her face; I remember closing my eyes and opening them before murmuring for your mom to tell her no. In that moment of hearing you guys, we both knew it wasn't the decision for us. The doctor smiled at us and nodded leaving the room and telling us to leave when we were ready."

All of us are silent at his admission and mention of Mom; not even Uncle Colby is saying something, but just looking at him stunned, as is Lauren. It seems like even they didn't know about everything that happened when all of them were in high school.

I finish the rest of my coffee, get up and put my cup in the dishwasher before going upstairs to my room. Dice follows me, as usual, while I gather clothes to take in the bathroom with me. I go to my closet, picking out a black Nike jacket, jean shorts, a cheer v-neck t-shirt, and black flip-flops. As I'm laying those on my bed I feel Dom's arms wrap around my and pull me close to him. He bends his head down and I feel him plant his lips on my neck and kisses down to my shoulder. I turn my head towards his face slightly tilting it and he covers my lips with his soft ones yet I could feel the passion behind it just underneath the surface that he tries to restrain. When we break apart, we both grin at each other knowingly.

"Good morning," I tell him with a smile.

He grins, "Yes, now it is a good morning." I giggle at this statement, glad that a kiss from me can improve his. I look at him turning around and wonder how a person as good looking as he is could ever want to be with me. Dom has russet bronzed skin, which makes his green-blue eyes pop; he's ripped but not in that bulky way, but more like a swimmer type, and has dark brown hair that looks almost black depending on how the light shines on it. He is also about 6'2 or 6'3, which is complementary for my 5'9 height.

"So what time do you want me to drop you off or were you planning on having Coulston taking you back?" I ask grabbing a pair of silver hoops and laying them on top of the clothes.

He raises an eyebrow as if thinking of how to ask something, making me wonder for the first time today what is going through his mind

"Well, you taking me back would my ideal choice, but there's something that would make it better," he answers suggestively.

"Yeah, and what's that?" I teasingly retort, a grin spreading on my face.

"Me, taking you out for breakfast, or at least paying seeing as you picked me up last night," he states almost in a husky voice, making my insides melt.

"That might be a possibility," I say leaning my head up slightly.

He chastely kisses me, "So is that a yes then?" he murmurs.

"What do you think?" I whisper and turn around grabbing my clothes as he chuckles at my elusive 'yes' to food before I head down the hall into the bathroom.

* * *

Soo...how was it? I know it wasn't the update you all were probably wanting, but I do hope you all liked it! Please REVIEW! I love hearing all of your thoughts on what you like and didn't like, whether it's about this preview or about the Princes Daughter! Until Next Time, be safe lovelies!


End file.
